One Love
by Ariellabella
Summary: She couldn't love him like he loved her, so she left, now she finds herself in the arms of two men who want to make her world everything it can be. But how can they when her former love has become so possesive, he's willing to turn sides just to get her b
1. Refuge

Chapter 1 A Refuge

Three Years Earlier

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked looking over the growing crowd.

"There's a fight," he replied, "I'm going to find out who it is."

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No you wait here; I'll do it, I'm Head Girl after all." He nodded and she pushed through till she reached the centre. A flash of white and black passed through her vision as the two boys fought. She turned to the crowd and screamed as loud as she could, "shut up!" The crowd drew silent and she said loud and clear, "everyone back to their common room, shows over. Now! Anyone lingering will find themselves with detention tonight." The crowd dissipated and she turned to the boys who continued to fight. "Malfoy! Zabini! Cut it out!" Her voice was forceful and they both froze.

"What is going on?" The boys stood facing each other both breathing heavily. Draco sported a black eye while Blaise had a busted lip and a cut on his cheek. Hermione was fuming. She marched up to them hands on her hips.

They turned to look at her and she glared daggers at them. "Upstairs," she ordered pointing to the staircase. "now." Her voice was firm. "To the dorms." She pushed Draco in front of her and Blaise followed behind.

Once inside the head common room the boys took a seat and Hermione stood before them with her arms crossed. For a long time no one spoke and finally Hermione's voice cut through the silence like a knife. "What the hell were you thinking Malfoy, you're head boy!"

"I-," Draco began but Hermione cut him off.

"Shh! I don't want to hear it, there is no excuse!" she snapped at Draco then rounded on Blaise. "You, you're a prefect and in the top of your class, I thought you were smarter than that!" she threw her hands up in frustration, "I can't believe either of you! Causing a scene, fighting, your behaviour was awful! Detention, both of you!"

"But-" Draco began.

"No!" Hermione snapped. "I will go to Snape if I have to, even he will give you detention for fighting. Now leave Zabini, Malfoy has work to do."

"Wait!" Draco snapped and stood facing Hermione. "You're not my mother!"

"No," Hermione said, "but I'm filling in since you seem to need one to hold your hand." She whirled on her heel and stalked away pleased with herself.

It was only days from graduation and Hermione couldn't be more excited. She was full of energy and spent hours exploring the castle, saying her goodbyes to the place that had served as her home during spring, winter, and fall for seven years.

Her thoughts wandered as she lay on her bed thinking about the previous day's event, giving Malfoy and Zabini detention three days before graduation. In her mind she could picture their faces, even battered and bruised they were the two best looking guys in the school. Draco's platinum blonde hair and pale skin mixing beautifully while Blaise had black hair and tan skin. They were opposites, good and evil, heaven and hell; Draco was a white hot devil, Blaise a roguishly handsome angel.

These had been her thoughts lately and she enjoyed it. A thrill went through her every time she saw either of them, but especially together. At night her dreams usually consisted of shagging either Draco or Blaise, but she shocked herself when, one night, she dreamt of all three of them together. The thought excited her beyond belief even though she knew it would never happen. Neither was gay let alone bi, Draco was the Slytherin sex god and Blaise had had his share of girlfriends. Hermione had also had a hate relationship with Draco since first meeting him, Blaise was quiet and she had never really gotten to know him.

The sudden slamming of a door brought her back to reality and she sat up. She could hear voices in the common room and crept to her door to investigate. Opening her door a crack she peeked out getting a clear view of the whole room.

Draco and Blaise entered both panting slightly. In a rush of movement Draco slammed Blaise against the wall. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. She began to step out of her room expecting to break of another fight but was wrong. What she saw shocked her and she stepped back into her room. Draco had bent down capturing Blaise's lips in a kiss.

This is a private moment, she thought but her curiosity overcame her politeness and she peeked out the crack. Blaise was now kissing Draco's neck and Draco was working the buttons on his lover's shirt. Blaise abandoned Draco's neck to slip off his shirt. Too impatient to deal with buttons Blaise ripped Draco's shirt off of him and bent to take a hard nipple in his mouth.

Draco groaned deep in his throat and ran his hands trough Blaise's hair. Hermione felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She couldn't believe it! Draco and Blaise were gay, there was no doubt now.

Draco was now kneeing in front of a naked Blaise and taking his cock into his mouth. As Blaise began to moan and thrust into Draco's mouth, Hermione found her hand travelling under her skirt. Only minutes later Blaise pushed Draco back and fell onto the couch followed by Draco. He kissed his lover tenderly as he entered him gently. Draco's thrusts became more insistent and they were both moaning. Hermione couldn't watch anymore, she was so turned on she thought she would explode.

She sunk to the floor leaning against the wall beside her door. She could still hear their groans and began to rub her clit. Soon moans were escaping her mouth mixing with theirs.

In the common room Draco paused for a moment to lean down and whisper something in his lover's ear. "Do you hear that love? We have an eavesdropper," he motioned to Hermione's cracked door. "Our little head girl seems to be enjoying us just as much as we are." They both smiled and Draco began his movements again.

Draco and Blaise lay side by side on the couch covered by a blanket, sweaty but sated. Blaise snuggled deeper into Draco's arms and sighed content. "What do you say about a little sandwich with our favourite Gryffindor, we've been talking about it for so long and now we know she's into it?" Blaise said looking up.

"No, now we know she's into _us_, but that doesn't mean she'll go for a threesome. Just relax, I have an idea." Draco kissed Blaise's forehead and allowed his eyes to drift shut.

Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm her fluttering heart. She had officially graduated only minutes ago and given her speech as valedictorian. Now she had to take a minute away from it all and she had fled to an empty classroom.

He sound of the door scraping across the floor drew her attention and the blond haired god of her dreams walked in.

"Granger," he drawled, "I wanted to congratulate you." He was suddenly very close and she held her breath as he reached a hand up to caress her cheek. His arms wrapped around hr waist and pulled her flush against him. "Congratulations," he whispered into her ear and began to nibble it gently. She bit back a moan but melted against him. He brought his lips down to hers and his tongue ran along her lips before entering her mouth. This time she moaned deep in her throat and pushed herself tighter against him.

She heard the door again but was so caught up in Draco's kiss she didn't bother to look and see who it was. Another warm, solid body pressed into her back and she shivered as soft lips began to kiss her neck.

Here she was, Hermione Granger, pressed between the two most beautiful men she'd ever seen and enjoying every second. She whimpered as Draco broke their kiss but Blaise reached forward cupping her cheek and brought her head back against his shoulder before kissing her passionately. With her head bent back Draco had better access to her neck and the delicious curve of her breasts. He smiled and undid the top buttons of her shirt pulling it to the side to reveal her lace clad breasts. He bent down caressing her hardened nipples through the cloth. Her hips began to move against his hardening cock and he groaned; then grabbed her hips pulling her tight against him. Blaise moved forward pressing her tighter between them before snaking a hand down to the top of her skirt.

Hermione was in heaven as Draco nipped and sucked her nipples while Blaise's hand moved into her knickers and began to work her clit with talented fingers. Tension built up inside her and she could feel their erections through their clothes. Soon she was riding Blaise's long fingers hungrily as Draco's mouth caught her moans. Release found her only minutes later and she came hard around Blaise's fingers. They held her as she came down from her high and each pressed one last kiss to her lips before stepping away.

She buttoned up her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair before turning back to tem. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. They both smiled mischievously.

"Why did you do that?" she asked feeling faint.

"I told you we wanted to say congratulations," Draco said.

"Congratulations for finding out our secret," Blaise said and pulled Draco against him. She watched in amazement as Blaise caught him in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Her knees felt weak as their tongue's battled for control until they pulled away breathless.

They took one last look at her before turning and walking out. Before pulling the door shut Draco turned to her and said softly, "have a good life Granger. Maybe we will meet again. Until then good-bye," he paused before saying even quieter, "Hermione."

Three Years Later

"Goddamn it Ron get over your-fucking-self! I can't believe I fucking married you!" Hermione shrieked and chucked the vase she held at him. He was drunk out of his mind and didn't even flinch when the vase shattered against the wall beside him.

"Stop yelling Mione," he whined and took another swig of whiskey.

"I won't stop yelling until you tell me why you come home dunk every night smelling like some other woman! Do you not love me anymore? Did you ever love me? Answer me Ron!"

"I don't know!" he shouted back. Then he suddenly lurched forward and vomited. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and grabbed her purse before stalking towards the door. "Wait!" Ron shouted and reached forward pulling her wand out of her purse.

Hermione rounded on him glaring, "give it back Ron."

"No," he said, "Not unless you stay."

"Ron, do you even realize what you're asking? You obviously don't care anymore so let me go." His fists clenched and he snapped her wand in half. "Ron!" she shrieked and stepped forward. He grabbed her wrists and twisted them viciously, shoving her against the wall.

"You can't leave!" he roared and gripped her wrists tighter.

"Ron you're hurting me," she whimpered trying to twist away. He pushed her back against the wall getting in her face. He smelled of whiskey and vomit. She was becoming scared; Ron had never been violent before. He stepped back and she turned bolting for the door. She grabbed the door handle and began to yank it open but he caught up to her and pushed it closed. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her and slammed her hard against the wall. Tears ran down her face.

"You can't leave!" he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. The inside of her cheek cut on her tooth and began to bleed. Panicking she kneed him in the groin. He fell away and she took the chance to bolt out. She ran straight to the elevator. As the doors closed she saw him come running. They shut just as he reached them and she could hear him banging on the doors.

Backing up to the wall she sunk to the floor and began to sob. She shook violently and was scared out of her mind, she had nowhere to go; Harry was on a trip with Ginny, her parents had moved to America, and she couldn't go to Mrs.Weasley because that would be the first place Ron went.

The doors to the elevator opened and someone she never thought she'd see again walked in. Draco Malfoy walked in and gasped at the sight of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked not yet knowing who she was. She uncovered face and looked up at him. "Shit," he cursed and took off his coat. He bent down and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then helped her to her feet. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and he led her off.

"Hermione!" Ron came running down the stairs. Draco took one look at the terror in her eyes and bruises on her face quickly putting together what happened. Hermione gripped his arm tighter and Draco draped it protectively around her. Ron approached and glared at him, "get away from her Malfoy. Hermione come on."

She nestled closer to Draco and gave him a pleading look. He nodded and faced Ron. "Leave her alone. She's not yours."

"She's my wife!" Ron roared, "Don't you tell me to leave her alone."

"Stop yelling at her can't you see she's already frightened?" Draco snapped. Hermione shakily slipped her wedding ring off and dropped it on the ground. "Come on, you can stay with me," he said to her and they turned to walk away.

Ron stepped forward touching her on the shoulder. She screamed and her nails dug into Draco's arm.

"Get away from her!" Draco yelled and punched Ron in the face. He fell back holding his nose as blood flowed freely from it. "Call the police," Draco said to the man at the counter, "this man has physically abused this woman." The man nodded and Draco took Hermione and led her outside. It was snowing and he hailed a cab.

As the cab drove to Draco's flat he turned to look at her. "Hermione?" his voice was gentle, "What happened to you?"

She looked up at him tears still flowing from her large brown eyes. A bruise had formed across her cheek and she winced when he touched it gently. "He did this to you didn't he?"

She nodded and curled up in the seat. Draco felt so bad for her, when he saw her in the elevator he knew he had to help her. Back when they were in school he had been awful to her but they were adults now had he had matured.

She finally spoke and her voice was tiny, "Draco hold me, please."

"Of course," he said and moved to her. He wrapped his arms securely around her and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. She still trembled slightly and his heart went out to her.

When the cab slowed and stopped Draco paid the driver and helped Hermione out. They were standing in front of a charming little house with a nice front yard full of flowers. "Blaise has a green thumb," he whispered to her and gestured to the yard.

He led her up to the door and opened it. Light poured out cutting into the dark night and he took his coat from her after closing the door. The house smelled of sweet cookies and flowers. The entrance hall was small with steps leading upstairs, a dining room to the left, and a living room to the right, straight ahead was the kitchen. The walls were painted a cosy yellow and there were pictures everywhere of Draco and Blaise.

She could hear bustling in the kitchen and humming. "Blaise makes for quite the wife I must say." Hermione gave him a weak smile and Draco returned it.

"Draco welcome home!" Blaise called from the kitchen. "I made beef stew and chocolate chip cookies for dessert!"

Draco smiled his eyes filled with love. Hermione wished so much that she had that but she had been kidding herself, she and Ron had had trouble from the start, it was this past year that it had become very bad. "Blaise, love, we have a guest."

"I'll be right out!" Draco gestured for her to take a seat on one of the overstuffed couches. A few minutes later Blaise came out and walked up to Draco, giving him a quick kiss before turning to Hermione. She stood and he exclaimed, "Hermione what a pleasant surprise! Draco where on earth did you find the woman of our dreams?" he said and winked. "Hermione, darling, let me look at you, it's been so long, and I must say, our last meeting left me wanting for you." He said playfully and placed a hand under her chin. She jumped slightly and he lifted her chin. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away but Blaise held her still. His face fell as he too in the bruises on her cheek. Draco stepped forward placing a hand on his arm. Blaise let his hand drop and Hermione turned away ashamed.

Silence descended on the room and Blaise shook with anger. Draco pulled Blaise into the kitchen. "Draco what happened to her?" he asked furious.

"I was dropping off some papers at Leanne's apartment and found her on the elevator crying and shaking. I didn't know what happened until we reached the ground level. Weasel came running down the stairs drunk and mad."

"How dare he touch her!" Blaise was seething.

"I gave him what he deserved and left him for the police. She is scared and we need to help her, I told her she can stay with us if she wants."

"Oh course!" Blaise hugged Draco. "I'll serve dinner; show her to the bathroom so she can wash up." Draco nodded and went to Hermione. She sat silently on the couch staring down at her hands.

"Hermione come eat dinner, the washroom is right there if you need to wash up." Hermione stood and walked into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, the bruise on her cheek was prominent and her hair was a mess. She took a deep shaky breath and wiped away a tear.

A knock came on the door and she jumped. "Hermione, are you ready to come eat?" Hermione opened the door and Blaise looked at her with a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him before stepping back. "Come eat," he said softly and led her to the table. They ate in relative silence and Draco cleared the table when they were finished while Blaise brought out the cookies.

"Hermione we have a spare room you can stay in," Draco said, "I'll show you to it." Hermione nodded and stood following him up the stairs. There were three doors at the top, one the bathroom, another Draco and Blaise's room. He led her into the door on the right. It was a charming little bedroom with a comfortable queen-sized bed and a dresser and nightstand. There were fresh flowers on the nightstand and a stack of books on the dresser.

"There are some nightgowns in the bottom drawer you can use." She gave him a questioning look. "Blaise's sister visits often so she keeps some clothes here, I'm sure she won't mind you using them. The bathrooms across the hall, you're welcome to take a shower." Hermione sat down on the bed and nodded.

"Draco," she said as he began to leave. "Thank you." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

Hermione took a long hot shower trying to relax but her head ached from the awful night. As she exited the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom. Draco and Blaise stood in their doorway talking, they looked at her as she came out and both gasped. She then realized they could see the bruises on her shoulders and arms. Blaise stepped towards her but she backed away.

"Please don't," she said, not wanting to be touched. Blaise looked hurt as she hurried into the room and threw on a nightgown that covered her shoulders and arms.

Blaise and Draco lay in bed facing each other.

"Did you see all those bruises, he had to have beat her!" Blaise wanted to kill the weasel. "It's awful."

"I know," Draco said, "but all we can do at this point is help her, all the damage has already been done, physically and emotionally."

Their door creaked open and Hermione stood there arms wrapped around herself. She looked scared and lost.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not used to sleeping alone."

Blaise threw the covers back motioning between himself and Draco. "Of course darling, come on, we're here for you." She approached slowly and climbed between them. Blaise pulled the covers back over them and they both nestled against her. She felt safer than she ever had in her life; nestled between the two men who had shown her all the kindness in the world.


	2. Confronting Him

Chapter 2 Confronting Him

She opened her eyes and stretched slowly. Sunlight poured through the window, illumination the room. She realized she was alone in the bed. At first she didn't realized where she was but last night came crashing back to her and snuggled deeper into the bed, unconsciously picking out the spicy smell of Blaise's cologne mixed with Draco's natural musk. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling content.

The door creaked open and she lay still pretending to be asleep. The bed dipped as someone sat on the edge and warm fingers touched her cheek. "Sleep well, our little angel." Draco's deep voice whispered into her ear and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She lay still listening as the door closed behind him and he was gone. For long minutes she lay paralyzed, his touch rendering her immobile, the last time she had touched his lips was graduation and she had forgotten how they sent shivers through her.

Finally dragging herself from bed she made her way to the kitchen where she noticed a piece of parchment on the counter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We have left for work, I work in a new bookstore in Diagon Alley, and Draco is with the ministry. I will be home around four, until then help yourself to anything in the house. Also if you need, our owl, Arilla, is probably in the backyard, she can deliver anything you wish to send out._

_Much Love,_

_Blaise_

_P.S. - I almost forgot to mention, the room behind the living room is a library, have fun!_

Hermione set the paper down and went to the refrigerator to find food. She began to write Harry a letter while she ate some cereal and yogurt.

_Harry,_

_I hope you and Ginny are enjoying yourselves. Unfortunately I am writing to inform you that things are not going quite so well here at home. As you well know Ron and I have been having problems and last night he became another person. He came home drunk as usual but this time he broke my wand and hit me. I have left him and was taken in by two guardian angels. Please talk to me before saying anything to Ron, no matter what he did; I don't want you hurting him. Let me know when you come home, I would very much like to see you. _

_Fondly,_

_Hermione_

She sealed the letter and entered the backyard. A beautiful eagle owl sat on the fence regarding her with curiosity. She held out her arm and it flew to her allowing the letter to be tied to its leg. Watching it fly away, she contemplated her situation. Deciding it would be best to get a new wand she washed and left for Olivanders.

After purchasing a new wand she decided to stop by the bookstore and visit Blaise.

"Hermione!" he greeted her with a smile as she walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy a new wand and decided to stop by, would you like to go have lunch?"

He stepped from behind the counter, waving to the other woman behind it. "It's time for my break anyway." He looped his arm through hers and they walked to the closest restaurant.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked sipping some tea.

"Well I need all my clothes so I'm going to have to go to the apartment."

A flash of anger sparked in Blaise's eyes for a second and he leaned back. "That's dangerous Hermione, wait and let me take you after work."

"He will be at work now so it will be empty, I'll be fine. So are you sure I can stay with you two, because I'll understand if I'm intruding." Blaise smiled fondly and placed his hands over hers.

"We love having you with us, you couldn't possibly intrude." She returned his smile and felt reassured. "Also, I have a cat, so," she trailed off and looked up at him.

Blaise shuddered, "Crookshanks?"

"No," Hermione shook her head and Blaise sighed in relief. "He died not long after graduation, he really was quite old. Harry gave me a little kitten; she's mellowed out and is very sweet."

"Yes it's fine, I love cats, it's just, gosh that Crookshanks was a mean little devil." They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal. Hermione escorted him back to the bookstore. As she turned to leave a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Hermione, are you sure you want to go alone?"

She nodded, "I'm sure." Blaise let her go and went inside.

She walked slowly up the hall stopping in front of the door. They had lived in this apartment since before getting married. Now she would be leaving it. She dug her key out of her pocket and pushed the door open. Switching the lights on she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"I knew you would come back." Hermione squeaked and jumped. Turning she saw Ron sitting in an armchair watching her. He held her wedding ring in his hands and he knelt down. "Hermione," he held out the ring, "please come back and forgive me."

She walked past him into the bedroom and began throwing clothes into her suitcase. He came in and sat on the bed pulling her clothes out of it. "Ron stop," she said snatching a shirt out of his hands. "I'm not staying. Maybe one day I will be able to forgive you, but until then leave me alone." She looked straight at him and that's when he noticed her bruise.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, you know I would never do that to you!"

"Well you did!" she snapped and zipped up her suitcase. Moving into the bathroom she pulled her things from the shelves.

"I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight," he pleaded.

"You shouldn't have been out getting drunk in the first place!" She finished her packing and took her things to the door.

"Please stay Hermione, we can work this out."

"We've been trying to 'work this out' for the past three years Ron, I have to stop pretending. Just leave me alone."

"You don't have anywhere to go, stay." He stood in front of her still holding her ring.

"As a matter of fact I do have somewhere to stay; I was taken in by someone who cared enough to help me."

"Oh god you can't be talking about Malfoy! He took you last night cause he was trying to get into your pants and you know it!"

"Unlike you he has matured, besides, he already has someone who also cares about what happens to me."

"Really, and who would that be? That slut Parkinson?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "no, Blaise Zabini."

"What?" Ron almost laughed, "Malfoy's queer, oh this is great! You're kidding right?"

"Shut up Ron you foul git!" Hermione fumed.

"Come on baby," he stepped forward but she jerked away from his arms.

"If you ever touch me again I will kill you. I'm leaving now, don't contact me." She stepped out the door.

"Hermione wait, you can't leave," his voice dropped low; "I love you."

She shook her head and turned to him, "you know what you said last night? When I asked if you ever loved me, you said 'I don't know'. That's when I realized I never loved you Ron, I was just caught up in the moment." She set her key down on the table beside the door. "Goodbye Ron." She stepped out and closed the door. Every step towards the elevator seemed to take a weight off her shoulders.

Back at the house she unpacked and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her life had changed so much in the last twenty-four hours that she didn't know what to think. A tapping came at her window and she sat up. "Hedwig!" she cried and let the owl in. Removing the scroll from the owl's leg she read Harry's letter. It was brief and to the point, stating that he was only a few hours away and would come to see her.

"Hermione!" the front door shut and she left her room to greet Blaise. "Good you're okay," he said upon seeing her, "did you get your things?"

"Yes," she replied. "And, well, would you mind if someone came to visit me?"

Blaise shook his head, "of course not, Harry right?" She nodded and descended down the stairs. "Well then we might want to start dinner, it's already four. Come, you can help."

"I'm not much of a cook."

"Then I'll teach you." He draped an arm around her and led her into the kitchen.

"Blaise!" she cried out and tossed a handful of flour at him. He laughed and threw some back. They were attempting to make a cake but seemed to be having trouble staying focused. "You're awful!" she laughed, "How do you ever get anything done around here, look at this mess! You're going to be cleaning all night!"

"Hey, you helped make the mess, you help clean it up," he kicked a mound of flour at her causing a big cloud to fly up.

The doorbell rang and Hermione pointed a finger at Blaise, "you got lucky." He grinned evilly and followed her to the door. She opened to and squealed. "Harry!" she launched herself at him and he caught her in a tight hug. "Where's Ginny?"

"She stayed home with the baby; she's come down with a cold."

"Aw, poor Lily," Hermione said and gestured for Harry to step inside, it was snowing heavily.

He looked her up and down then cocked an eyebrow. "You're covered in flour."

"I know, we were having trouble with the cake." She took his cloak and hung it on a hook.

"We?" he looked behind her.

"Yes, Harry you remember Blaise Zabini," she stepped aside and they shook hands.

"Of course I do," Harry gave her an uncertain look.

"Blaise and Draco were kind enough to take me in." She smiled and Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione can I talk to you in the other room?" Harry led her into the living room. "Um, Blaise and Draco?"

"Harry please, don't make a big deal out of this, they've changed, and you know that."

"I know it's still, strange, are you sure you don't want to stay with me and Ginny?"

"I'm sure Harry; with a baby to take care of you don't need me there getting in the way. They've been really great to me and I'm comfortable here." The front door opened again and Draco walked in.

Blaise walked up to him giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hello love and where is our little angel?"

"I'm over here," Hermione called and noticed Harry's eyes were huge staring at Blaise and Draco.

"Oh, a guest," he said taking note of Harry. "How are you these days Potter?"

"I'm fine, and you Malfoy?"

"Taking care of your friend," he replied draping an arm around Hermione. Harry's eyes widened again and Hermione shot him a warning look.

Dinner went pleasantly and Hermione managed to get everyone on a first name basis. By the time they had eaten dessert it was late and Harry had to leave.

"Before I go can I talk to you?" Harry asked as Hermione escorted him to the door.

"Sure," she said and grabbed her coat. They stepped outside and walked slowly to the gate.

"So it's over for good?" Harry asked and stroked her cheek where the bruise was beginning to fade.

"Harry would you ever hit Ginny? Would you stay out all night getting drunk and Merlin knows what else while Ginny sat at home taking care of Lily? Even drunk would you tell her you didn't love her?"

Harry looked down, "no, never. You're doing the right thing Hermione; don't let him take advantage of you again. You know Ginny and I are always here for you." She nodded. "They really seem to care for you," he gestured towards the house. "I just, still don't understand how you knew in the first place that they would."

Hermione took a deep breath figuring it was time to tell him. "Something happened in seventh year, I never told anyone because Ron and I were dating at the time, I didn't want anyone to think I was cheating on him, and I still thought I loved him. A few days before graduation I saw something; I accidentally caught Draco and Blaise, well you know." Harry laughed as she blushed.

"You caught them or watched them?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay so I watched, shut up I'm trying to tell a story here." He nodded still smiling. "Anyway, somehow they knew I saw them and that I fancied them. So at graduation they, um, 'congratulated' me."

"Hermione," Harry said shocked, "naughty girl!"

She blushed furiously. "They obviously still like me so," she shrugged.

"Do you still fancy them?" he asked, seriousness leaking into his voice.

"Yes," she nodded, "I do. It's just so soon after Ron that I don't want to go beyond that yet, but I think," she trailed off.

"Be careful Hermione, I don't want you hurt again."

"I will be; thank you so much for coming Harry, and being supportive." Harry pulled her into a tight hug, then stepped back wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Be strong Mione. I'll see you soon." He stepped outside of the gate, making sure he was far enough away from the wards on the house and apperated away. She stood there for a minute allowing the snow to swirl around her and took a deep breath before going back inside.

Going straight to her room she set out food for her cat, Jade, and pulled out a book. After Hogwarts she had worked for the ministry as an Auror. With everything she had gone through battling death eaters and Voldemort, she thought it was the job for her but quickly changed her mind. Instead she took a break from the ministry to write books for Muggles. She still occasionally went to do little jobs at the ministry as they needed her. Now she was editing her latest book.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called and set her book aside.

Draco stepped in and closed the door behind him, he sat beside her on the bed. "Blaise told me you went to the apartment today. Was he there?"

She nodded. "He didn't give me any trouble, I told him it was over."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay and comfortable." She nodded again and he moved to stand but she sopped him.

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh," he said and she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I mean about graduation. That afternoon, I never forgot it, in fact, I think about it all the time." She blushed and looked away.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to him. "So do we angel. I meant what I said that day, that we would meet again one day, and I've been looking forward to it since I stepped out of that room. We wanted you so bad but you were dating the Weasel so we knew we couldn't have you. Now you've fallen into our arms again." His smile made her heart melt and their eyes met.

"Draco-."

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips and bent forward sweeping his lips across hers. "Hermione," he purred and breathed into her ear. "I want you, now." A shiver ran down her spine and her eyes closed. He kissed along her jaw and captured her moan in his mouth. His tongue ran along her lips seeking the entrance she readily gave. They both moaned as their tongues touched. His hand ran up her leg to the inside of her thigh.

She broke their kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Draco, I don't have very much experience."

"You were married for three year, how can you not have much experience?"

"I've never had passion, except for with you and Blaise that day; Ron was always very quick and to the point."

Draco smiled, "then you're in for a whole new experience, because, Hermione, I'm going to make love to you."

Hermione whimpered and pressed closer to him, "kiss me," she begged. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her flush against him. Capturing her lips hungrily his hands hooked under her shirt. Her hands ran through his hair and she pulled his shirt out of his trousers.

He laughed, "impatient aren't we?" Pushing her back into the bed, he sat up between her legs and pulled off his shirt. She wiggled in anticipation wanting his beautiful hard body against hers. She stripped off her shirt and he laughed again. "Very impatient." He bent down and pressed his lips to the soft skin of her stomach, moving his hands to the buttons of her jeans he worked to pull them off.

Soon she lay before him in only a red lacy bra with matching knickers. "Beautiful," he whispered and stepped off the bed. After divesting himself of all but his boxers, he returned to the bed and lowered himself over her. He nibbled along her jaw and his hands found the waistband of her knickers. She moaned and arched against him. He found her already wet for him. Groaning in anticipation he kissed her harder and slipped a finger into her.

"Oh god Draco," she moaned and bucked against him. She could feel him hardening against her and ran her hand into his boxers. He froze when her fingers found his hard cock and began to stroke him.

He pushed her hands away and slid down her pulling her knickers off. The cool air against her bare skin made her shiver. She gasped in shock when his mouth lay against her wet folds. Release already threatened her and she moved with his tongue as it entered her.

Please spread through her and just as she felt her climax coming he pulled away. With a groan he slipped off his boxers and pushed into her gently but quickly. He felt so wonderful inside of her and she began to move with his thrusts. Groaning he sped up and bent down to capture her lips. She hooked her legs around his waist allowing him to sink deeper. Never in her life had she felt so complete and so loved.

A tear slipped down her cheek and he stopped. Concerned, he asked softly, "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No," she whispered, smiling, "it's the most amazing feeling in the world." He began to move again, this time faster. Arching against him, she cried out her release. Her inner wall tightened around his cock and he came with a groan, spilling into her.

He collapsed beside her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She nestled into him, her hot, sweaty body exhausted. Reaching out a hand he called the sheet to them.

She arched an eyebrow and he replied, "Wandless magic, mastered it years ago." With a contented sigh she closed her eyes.

Later that night she woke to feel the bed dip behind her. Still nestled in Draco's arms she turned to see Blaise. "I'm not used to sleeping alone," he whispered to her and draped an arm over both of them. Her heart swelled and she felt all the love in the world.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3Betrayal

"Morning angel," Draco whispered in her ear and she smiled. Beginning to stretch, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. "We've been joined by my love." She smiled against his warm chest.

"It's Friday, do you have to go to work?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes," he replied and tilted her head up to his, "but my other half will be home. I'm going to be late now; it's all your fault, you're too comfortable." He placed a quick peck on her lips and began to pull away but she went with him deepening the kiss. She knelt on the bed as he stood. Her tongue darted out into his mouth and he groaned and stepped back. "Start that and I'll never be able to leave."

She smiled mischievously and dropped the sheet from around her. "Then stay."

"Oh Merlin," he groaned and stepped to her. "Stop teasing me." His hands caressed her hips briefly before he backed away completely and began pulling on his boxers. "I have to go. Behave," smiling he stole one last kiss and hurried out the door.

A warm hand lay against her back and she jumped slightly. Blaise was smiling up at her and she was suddenly aware of her nakedness. He laughed at her awkwardness, "Come here beautiful, I'm not quite ready to get up yet." Slowly she sank back into the bed he pulled her to him. He was built so much differently from Draco. Blaise was taller and broader with large defined muscles while Draco was muscular but lean.

His smile beckoned to her and she lay beside him before he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. His hands ran languorously over her as he drifted back to sleep. Content she allowed her eyes to fall closed.

She slipped out of the warm bed, Blaise's hands trailing over her side as she moved out of his embrace. Before leaving, she glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping figure in her bed. The sheets were half draped over him, one of his legs hooked over them and he ha rolled onto his back, the dark skin on his chest standing out against the white sheets. Smiling, she closed the door softly so as not to wake him and padded into the bathroom. Because she knew no one was up to see her, she had not bothered dressing, instead allowing the cool air to caress her skin.

In the bathroom she jumped into the shower once it was steaming and made quick work of washing, she wanted to be ready soon.

Humming to herself, she bounded down the steps wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel and headed for the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

As she tilted it to drink, a voice startled her. "I'm already trying to teach Draco how to use a glass; do I have to do that with you as well?"

In her shock, Hermione had almost lost her towel, now she clutched at it and turned a small glare on him. "Blaise, don't scare me like that!"

He grinned mischievously and spread his hands. "You caught me; I was trying to scare you so you would drop the towel. Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Hermione set down the milk and sashayed towards him. Stepping close to him she ran a finger over his lips and spoke seductively, "If you wanted me to drop the towel all you had to do was ask." She took a step back and playfully teased the edge, pulling it open slowly. Blaise's mouth dropped open and his eyes were glued to her. "Too bad I'm not in a very giving mood at the moment." With a smile she pulled the towel back around her and grabbed the milk before exiting the room, brushing past the frozen Blaise.

"Damn teaser," he muttered and she almost laughed.

Back in her room she dressed in a pair of jeans and threw on a soft sweater before grabbing her wand and placing it in her back pocket.

"Blaise!" she called from the front door. "I'm leaving."

"Can I come?" he asked, poking his head out of the bathroom.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry but there is something I have to take care of. I'll be back later." He nodded and re-entered the bathroom. Sullen, she left the warmth of the house and stepped into the frigid winter wind.

She stepped up the garden path slowly, her feet dragging the ground as she played over what she would say I her mind. Her hand was raised to knock when the door swung open and she was greeted with a big hug. Before she knew what was happening her feet left the ground and she swung through the air.

"Hermione!" the voice was bright and cheerful. As she was set back down, she got her bearings and looked at the tall figure. Bill smiled down at her warmly; his handsome face framed by long, unbound, red hair. She hadn't seen her brother in law in a year, he had been away on a trip, she had always gotten along with him well and he was the one who comforted her after her and Ron's first big fight.

"Hey," she replied with false cheerfulness. She really was happy to see her bother-in-law, soon ex- she reminded herself sadly. "Um, is Mrs.Weasley home?"

"When is she not?" he stepped aside to let her in and she followed him into the kitchen. She was greeted with more happy faces, George, Fred, and Charlie all gave her big hugs. _Of all days, _she thought, _for them to come home to visit! It's almost a family reunion. _A moment later Mrs.Weasley walked in the back door. She almost groaned, just her luck.

"Oh, Love!" Mrs.Weasley's overenthusiastic welcome created a knot in her stomach, now she knew for sure she didn't know, how could she tell the woman she was leaving their family?

"Oi! What are those?" Fred asked, pointing to the envelope in her hand.

Hermione shifted nervously and muttered, "Nothing."

Bill placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I need to speak to you about something, let's talk out back, I feel like a little walk." Hermione mouthed a thank you to him as they left the room and stepped onto the path outside.

"You saved me back there."

"Well I could tell you needed saving," he responded as they walked towards the pond. "So you want to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to pry it out of you like last time?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then answer this, what are the papers?"

Hermione looked at the envelope in her hands, she had already signed everything she had to, she just needed him. "Divorce papers."

He nodded but didn't respond. They walked for a minute before he finally spoke. "What happened?"

"It just wasn't working out, you know that, I guess the only reason I never thought about this before was because around all of you I was happy, the problems only arose when we were alone. It just- it was infatuation, that was all. I was naïve and thought I had the fairytale love, marrying my best friend and knight in shining armour; I was in for a surprise. The armour may have been shiny but underneath it was a dirty tavern rat that spent all day drinking and playing with the women."

"You'll still be part of the family, you know that right?" She nodded and looked up at him.

"Can you do me a favour? I can't face her, it would just be too hard, so can-can you give these to Ron, I'm sure he'll be by soon enough." He took the papers and stepped up, wrapping her in a tight hug.

There was a small pop and a voice boomed. "What the hell is going on?" Hermione cringed and Bill pushed her behind him.

"Ron, shut up and go inside, you've done enough damage." Bill's voice was threatening but Ron was obviously drunk and would not be deterred.

"You-you were all over my wife, I'm going to have to kick your ass for that, she's off limits buddy."

Bill whispered to Hermione, "Go, I'll take care of him." She nodded and apperated away.

"So did you take care of what you needed to?" Blaise called when she entered the house. His voice came from the kitchen and she dropped her purse beside the door before heading in. He looked up from a large bowl full of salad when she came into the room and smiled. When she didn't return his smile, his face fell. "Is something wrong?"

Without thinking, Hermione reached up, grabbing the back of his head and pulled him forwards into a desperate kiss. For a moment Blaise's eyes widened in shock before he finally returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm. The spoon slid from his hand as he lifted her and set her on the empty counter space.

"I'm going to venture a guess and say things didn't go great."

"Not quite how I had hoped, but divorce is nasty business anyway." Blaise grunted in agreement and her legs hooked securely around his waist. "It's just- mmm, that feels amazing, don't stop." Her word trailed off as he nipped at her neck, leaving little marks before soothing them with his tongue. Pulling his up to look her in the face she said quietly, "make my day better."

He gripped the edge of the table till his knuckles turned white, her voice ringing in his ears.

"I am so upset with you! What you did to that poor girl, I have lost who has come to be my second daughter! Ron, are you listening to me?" Mrs.Weasley's face was red from anger and she looked ready to beat him.

"Yeah, I'm listening, but I have to go."

"Do you think I'm just going to let you walk away from me? Oh no young man, you come right back here!"

Ron sighed and turned slowly to face her. "I have an important business meeting that I cannot be late to, I'll be back later so we can continue this lovely discussion." Without waiting for her response, he walked out and apperated away.

The road that now stood before him was empty and almost overgrown with plants. He jumped when footsteps startled him, and a figure hobbled out of the black, thorny bushes.

"Master has been waiting for you, says you help, I don't trust, once a traitor always a traitor." The man was hunched over and he wrung his hands nervously, eyes darting about as though expecting something to come at him. Stepping up, he studied Ron for a minute before sniffing in disgust. "Come with me, I take you to him, blindfold first, have to earn trust."

Ron made to protest, wondering how the man expected him to walk without being able to see, but before he could the man had tied to dirty cloth over his eyes and taken his hand, leading him like a small child.

After walking what seemed like forever and falling twice, the man stopped and he removed the blindfold. They stood at an old rusted gate and behind it was a large manor; vines creeping up the sides and cracks in the foundation evident. More than one he thought he saw a figure standing in a window but whenever he looked it was gone.

"Follow," the man wheezed out as he pushed the door open, creaking loudly. Upon entering the manor, he coughed and covered his mouth as clouds of dust stirred. It looked as though no one had lived there in a long time.

He continued to follow the hunched man who led him through another door and down a long flight of stairs. They had entered underground halls, the walls and floor stone. Cold penetrated the layers of clothes he wore.

When the man stopped, they were standing if front of a normal looking door. "Though there." Ron watched as he backed away, disappearing into the shadow. With a trembling hand he turned the tarnished brass knob and pushed the door open. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark room as he stepped forward. He jumped as the door slammed shut behind him and fire flared up around him, illuminating the room.

Straight ahead, sitting in a large, high backed chair was Voldemort himself looking sinister as ever although there was a weariness to his movements. He had moved into hiding after almost being killed by Harry and they had been unable to find him. For a few years now, he had not caused any trouble, making it impossible for the Order to track him. Lining the path to Voldemort were many black robed Death Eaters, some regarding him suspiciously, other glaring with unrestrained hatred.

Dragging his feet, Ron moved towards him. Once he was close enough, Bellatrix stepped out of line, grabbing his arm and twisted it viciously behind his back, forcing him to the ground.

Voldemort leant forward in his seat and sneered. "Have you considered my offer?"

Ron shivered once then nodded slowly. "I-I have decided to accept." The pain in his arm increased as Bellatrix chuckled and twisted harder.

"Good," Voldemort said with a chilling smile. "So it is settled, you help me kill the boy, and I make the girl yours. You will follow through with your part, and you will not defy me."

Behind him Bella whispered in his ear, "there's no point in even saying it, you don't have the balls to betray to dark lord."

Ron nodded weakly. "Very well then, you are dismissed, Bella, make sure our new friend makes it out."

He was jerked roughly to his feet and pushed out the door. She did not relinquish her hold on him as they moved up the hall. Once at the front door, Bellatrix smiled maliciously and winked. "Welcome to the dark side boy."

6


	4. All for Love

Chapter 4

Whenever night fell Hermione usually settled into her bed with a book and read until sleep took over; but living with Draco and Blaise had changed things. For starters they were always around, she never spent a minute alone in their house and she had been spending her evenings cooking with Blaise, discussing work with Draco, or just relaxing with them in the living room. Tonight, however, exhaustion tugged at her mind and she curled up under a fleece throw on her bed with her favourite book.

The door opened and Blaise bounded in, flopping onto the bed. "What are you doing up here?"

"Reading," she said matter-of-factly. "I haven't had the chance to in forever, I've been so busy. Why, did you need something?"

Blaise shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not really, I was just wondering. Well, I guess Draco and I will have to entertain ourselves, how devastating."

"Devastating my ass, you kept each other entertained before I ever came here, what did you do then?"

He raised his eyebrows and winked. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." Hermione chuckled and turned her attention back to her book as he departed. A few minutes later she glanced up as the sound of heavy footsteps on the stair assaulted her ears, it sounded like a herd of little children racing to be the first to get dessert. The door beside hers slammed shut and she could hear light laughter through the walls.

"Boys," she murmured as Jade nudged her hand, hoping to be pet. Silence fell and she scratched Jade's ears, allowing the loud purring to lull her to sleep. A thump startled her out of the light sleep and she sat straight up, sending the cat curled up on her chest flying. Hermione ignored its indignant meows as she slipped from the room.

The thump she had herd was part of a series of loud knocks coming from the front door. Draco and Blaise's door stayed firmly shut so she made her way down the steps to answer it herself.

Upon opening the door she found herself face to face with a sour faced old man. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and his face turned a deeper shade of red. "Tell those two to keep it down for god's sakes; some of us more respectable citizens are trying to sleep at such an ungodly hour!" The loud request surprised her and she didn't know what he was talking about, she hadn't heard one peep from their room since they had gone in there.

"I'll tell them," she replied and closed the door. Turning to the stairs she cast a suspicious glance at the closed door. "Let's see what those two are up to." As quietly as she could she crept up to the door and placed her ear against it, still no sound and the light under the door told her they were not asleep. Carefully she opened the door a crack and the noise was now very evident. Apparently they had cast a silencing charm because the moans and gasps were loud enough to have been heard through the whole house.

Fire shot through her and she slipped into the room before closing the door behind her. For a minute she just watched, taking in the beauty of their bodies writing togeather, head thrown back is ecstasy. The covers were in a crumbled ball on the floor, obviously an interference they didn't need, and she completely agreed as they moved, taking up the entire bed.

Blaise was on top of Draco, nipping at his neck. He hit a sensitive spot causing Draco cry out, hands gripping frantically at Blaise's hair and began to jerk against him.

"Oh." The quiet word slipped out before she could stop it and they both turned to look at her. Draco beckoned her closer and she cautiously approached the bed. Hands where all over her, pulling off her clothes and unbinding her hair, in seconds she was standing before them naked, their eyes running over her appreciatively.

She took each one's hand and allowed them the pull her down onto the soft bed. Urging her to lay back, Draco began to kiss her as one hand covered her breast. Blaise licked his way down her stomach, stopping at her navel before moving down to her feet. Slowly, teasing, he licked and nipped the insides of her legs till her reached her thighs. She let her legs fall open, giving herself over to him willingly.

Meanwhile, Draco's long, slender fingers played with her nipple, twisting and pinching till it was taut before moving on to the next one. Her body began to buck as Blaise's tongue found her core and pushed in. "Please," she whimpered.

"Not yet," Draco whispered again her lips. She could feel him hard against her hip but she found herself unable to move her hands, too distracted by the pleasure they made her feel.

_He glanced in her window; she had just left the room and was now out of his sight. He knew where she had gone; he had seen the old man walk up to the front door muttering._

_What he didn't expect, however, was for her to not return. Narrowing his eyes, he moved to the next set of windows, theirs. She was there, standing at the door, watching them in their obscene acts. He almost flew through the window and grabbed her when they began to take her clothes off of her and pull her onto the bed. Her body was his and only his; they could not touch her, not like that!_

_He had to turn away as they kissed her, his stomach roiling with disgust and hatred. Gripping his broom tighter, he flew away into the night, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she would be back in his arms once again, right where she belonged._

Panting heavily, she moved her body against his, desperate for the friction. Draco's arms went around her waist and pulled her up so she sat in his lap. Lifting her hips, she quickly sheathed him in her wet warmth.

Hands ran down her sides and Blaise moved up behind her. She shivered as his fingers slipped between her buttocks and ran around the small hole. "I-I've never."

"Shh," Draco whispered. "We'll take care of you." She buried her face in his shoulder as Blaise slowly pushed first one finger, then two in, stretching out the tight muscle.

A few seconds later the fingers were gone and Draco whispered soothing words as Blaise pushing himself into her slowly and carefully, doing everything he could to not hurt her. She whimpered at the twinge of pain until he had stopped. Settling against her back, he allowed her to adjust to his size.

When she began to feel comfortable she moved her hips experimentally and gasped at the pleasure brought from the double penetration. Taking her gasp as a signal, they both began to move in tandem, rubbing against each other through the thin skin separating them.

Draco's thrusts became more frantic and he couldn't hold back any longer, spilling into her with a cry. Not pulling out, he reached down to rub her clit as Blaise gripped her hips tighter. He pulled her harder back against him, now slamming into her almost painfully. Hermione cried out at the wave of pleasure and fire coursing through her as she came hard, multiple spasms rocking her body.

Draco and Blaise pulled out of her panting and settled her between their sweaty, sated bodies. Just before drifting off she glanced at both of them and asked, "If you put up a silencing charm so I couldn't hear you, how could the old man next door?"

Draco chuckled and replied, "ever since his lovely housewarming gift of letting his dogs use our perfect lawn, we keep him 'entertained' by leaving that wall out of the charm." Hermione laughed and settled back against him. Arms and legs tangled togeather and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

She whistled happily as she bustled around the large room, pulling out glasses from the cupboard. The table was set and the food was almost done. Setting the plate of pancakes on the table, she walked over to the stairs. "Boys!" she called out, "come and eat!" As she filled up the cups with milk, both came stumbling into the room rubbing their eyes. She had slipped out of their embrace earlier that morning and left them curled up togeather on the bed to go make breakfast.

"Mmm, pancakes, how yummy," Draco said, the sarcasm in his voice obvious.

"Oh shut up," she swatted the back of his head, "I know you don't like pancakes, Blaise already told me what a picky eater you are. Here," she pulled out another plate loaded with bacon and eggs, "is that better?"

"Much," he said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do this Hermione," Blaise said around a forkful of fruit.

She took her seat and buttered her pancakes liberally. "I wanted to, as a thanks for last night."

"That, dear, was our pleasure and one we're willing to dish out at any time." She almost jumped as a soft foot ran up the inside of her leg and attempted to hook under her robe.

"Would you stop it." She laughed, "I'm trying to eat, save that for afterwards."

"I don't think I can wait," he said, coming up behind her and slipping the robe off her shoulders. Her breasts bared, he reached down and ran talented fingers over them.

Her head lolled back and she moaned. "Draco, not now." Blaise had now joined them, hands slipping into the front of Draco's robe.

There was a sharp rap on the front door and Hermione groaned. "Shh," Draco whispered, "they'll go away." The knocking came again.

And again.

And again.

Finally Hermione jumped up, wrenching herself from Draco's grasp. "Damn it all!" She pulled her robe hastily around her and marched to the door, face red with anger. Wrenching it open she snapped harshly, "what do you want?" Suddenly her jaw dropped open and she began to stutter. "Be-Bellatrix?"

"Hello lovely." Bella's lips curled up in a cruel smile and she reached forward to run a cold hand down Hermione's cheek. She tried to flinch away but found herself frozen in place. Her eyes filled with panic as she began making a conscious effort to scream but nothing came out. Bella took her hand. "Imperio," she whispered.

Hermione found herself following Bella like an obedient puppy until they were well away from the house. The black haired woman slid an arm around her waist and apperated them away with a crack.

They stood in a dead forest, no birds, no green, everything was dead and the sky was grey. She was lead to a dreary looking mansion and Bella kept a hand on each of her shoulders, standing too close for comfort.

What felt like a lead weight dropped from her mind and Hermione found herself once again in control of her body. "Where the hell are we?" she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"We're exactly where the Dark Lord wants you to be."

"Voldemort?" Her mind reeled; he hadn't made a move as far as the Order knew in a few years now.

Bella hissed and her fingers wrapped around Hermione's wrists, long nails digging in deep. "Don't you dare use his name again!" Nails still buried in her hands and wrist, Bella forced her inside. The smell of mildew permeated the air around them and it only became worse as they descended into what must have been the dungeon.

Hermione stumbled as she was shoved into a cell and the barred door slammed. "You are lovely indeed," Bella cooed, licking her lips and Hermione realized she still wore only her thin robe from that morning.

"Look all you want," Hermione replied coolly, "it's nothing you'll ever get."

"Think you're so smart and Gryffindor brave?" Bella smirked, "we'll see what you're saying later when the dark lord gives you to me and the others as our plaything until the deal is complete."

"Deal? What deal?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Bella laughed, "In time, my love, you will know."

The malicious laughter echoed down the hall and then she was gone. Hermione was alone with only the dark for company and suddenly found herself wishing Bellatrix had stayed, at least she wouldn't have to deal with this silence, it was almost condemning. Taking a deep shaky breath she leant back against the cold stone wall and wished desperately for the warm and security of Draco and Blaise's bed.

5


	5. Slipping Away

Chapter 5 Slipping Away

The shivers that had racked her body for hours now seemed normal; she no longer even noticed them. Ears straining for anything, a sound besides the buzzing that filled her ears, she caught bits of conversation as people passed.

"Oh yes, ours soon, very soon, he promised."

"But what about the deal?"

"Her being in one piece was not a condition; he just said he wanted her."

This seemed to be the general conversation and Hermione had no doubt it was her they spoke of, but this deal kept her thinking.

When the door creaked and opened, faint light spilling into the room, she jumped to her feet. A black robed figure stood there, hand beckoning her forward. She stood her ground and the person stepped into the cell, pushing the hood back.

Nausea rolled over her as the face of Lucius Malfoy grinned back at her. The shaking was worse and he reached to grab her arm. She jerked away from the touch and stiffly walked with him; jumping any time he tried to touch her. The blonde man found it to be a game, teasingly brushing fingers across the collar of her robe just to watch her jump.

"I'll be seeing you later," he whispered into her ear, "you're not rid of me yet Mudblood." He ran his tongue along the outside of her ear and chuckled when she growled.

She almost heaved a sigh of relief as he stopped in front of a large door, opening it and smiling as he closed it behind her. The room was warm, light by a large fireplace and comfortable with overstuffed chairs and a large bed. It wasn't until she had begun to warm up and actually look around that she noticed the smaller things that made her back up to the door, gagging.

Attached to each post on the bed was a multitude of different shackles ranging from silk ties to spiked chains. Lying casually across the back of the chairs were whips and strips of leather. Branding irons decorated the mantel and a large black chest sat at the foot of the bed, propped open to display the collection of torture instruments. As a finishing touch sticking out from under the bed was a deathly white human hand.

Panicking she scrambled frantically at the door handle, which had been firmly locked. "Leaving so soon?" Her heart almost stopped as she turned to face Bellatrix, clothed in a tight black corset and thigh high boots nothing else. "I'd hate for you to go, my pet, the fun hasn't even begun yet." Bella's cool hands brushed down her shoulders and arms, bringing her robe down so it dropped to the ground.

A sob caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, fear spiking through her.

"Where the hell could she have gone?"

"I don't know, shit! Blaise it was our job to protect her, Harry warned us that something suspicious was going on and we told her we would protect her." Draco paced back and forth, hands shaking as he jerked at the tie on his robe.

"Sit down," Blaise said clutching his wand out of habit.

"I mean, right from our home!"

"Sit down."

"Someone just came up to the door and took her away, not a sound from her."

"Sit down!"

"And we were right here, only feet away!"

"Dammit Draco sit down!" Blaise roared and Draco stopped mid sentence. "We are going to get dressed, call Harry, and find out what the hell is going on." Draco nodded mutely and rushed up the stairs.

When Blaise came back down Draco was sitting at the table shifting a piece of egg around his plate. He looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I figured we should eat, after all we need our energy." Blaise nodded and nibbled on a pancake.

After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke, "I can't eat, are you ready to go?" Blaise nodded and stood, following Draco as the stepped outside to apperated away.

In the Ministry they hurried to Harry's office, bursting into the room. Harry jumped up from his desk, Remus turning in his chair to look at them.

"Malfoy, Zabini, what the hell?"

"Harry it's Hermione, she's gone," Draco gasped out.

Remus jumped up and stepped forward. "Where? Did someone take her?"

"I don't know," Blaise said, "we were having breakfast and there was a knock at the door, she went to get it and we haven't seen her since."

"She didn't say anything, the person's name or scream?" Harry asked.

Blaise shook his head. "Nothing, we didn't notice something was amiss until we realized there was no talking, by the time we went to look the door was left open and she was gone."

Remus began pacing frantically, running a hand through his greying brown hair. "I need to go alert the rest of the Order, contact me if you find out anything else." He began to leave but stopped at the door and lowered his voice. "Oh and Harry, we'll speak about _that_ later." Once the door had shut behind him, Draco looked up at Harry questioningly.

Harry was already dialling the phone, "Ginny, I need you at the Ministry." He hung up and looked at them.

"What are we going to do? What can we do?"

"Right this moment there isn't anything we can do; you haven't given us much information."

Blaise slammed his fist down on the desk and shot a glare at Harry. "There wasn't much information to give, that's not our fault!"

"Look, go home; we will contact you when we have something." Harry was holding his door open and looking at them expectantly. With much complaining they left.

Out in the hall Blaise pulled Draco aside and checked to make sure no one was around. "He knows something and isn't telling us, along with Lupin. I don't know if it would be useful to us but at this point anything can help."

"I'm not going home to sit around on my ass all day while Hermione is in danger. Blaise you know what we need to do."

Blaise sighed and shivered slightly. It was the last time he wanted to do but he knew there was something to be learned from it. Lowering his voice, he said softly, "time to go pay your family a little visit."

--

She was so numb she wasn't even sure she was still breathing. Her eyes stared up, expressionless, as she listened to heels clicking across the stone floor. There was a swishing of robes and more clicking. The door creaked open and Bellatrix's voice came, "I will be back later, with the others." And then she was gone.

For a moment she couldn't do anything but cry, her body so bruised and battered she couldn't imagine it ever feeling right again. Shifting the curl up in a ball she suddenly realized her arms and legs were still tied to the posts with thick leather cords. A moan escaped her throat and burning hot tears left scalding paths down her cheeks.

"No, no," she whimpered. Vainly she pulled at her bonds, only succeeding in tightening them further but continued, desperate to do anything but lay there in defeat.

Her vision began to blur and she could feel blood running sluggishly down her arms and legs.

The door creaked open and she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, fear causing her to freeze. When the door swung open all the way she gasped, recognizing the figure in the doorway.


	6. Should Have

Chapter 6 Should Have

He raised his hand slowly to knock on the door and it swung open almost immediately. A small house elf looked up at him and stepped aside wordlessly. Draco marched in, followed closely by Blaise. Just as he suspected, his mother sat in the dining room eating a late breakfast, his father was nowhere in sight.

"Draco darling, what a pleasant surprise," Narcissa jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. "I trust you're doing well?"

"Yes, I'm fine mother." He tried to push away her hands on his face. "Is father home?"

Narcissa's face darkened and she let her arms drop. "You know he doesn't want you here, if you father was home you would never have been let in." She turned and took a few steps away, running her fingers absently over an old vase.

"I need to see him, where is he?" Draco followed her, lowering his voice. His urgency made her stiffen.

Torn between her love for her son and loyalty to her husband, Narcissa pursed her lips. Finally in a soft voice she replied, "I can't tell you."

Frustrated, he stomped his foot. "Damnit mother, I need to know, he's done something, hurting someone I care about!"

"I can't!" she almost wailed, turning on him. "I love you Draco, you're my son, but you've turned away from everything our family is for, betrayed your blood. How can I help you when you work against me?"

"Mother, I don't work against you, I work against father! You could come with us, be away from all of this."

A dark chuckle came from her, a sound that made him cringe. "You're wrong, you do work against me. I support everything your father does and follow him happily; I could never throw away my blood." Draco took an involuntary step back. He felt Blaise's hand reach forward and thread through his, a comforting presence. Narcissa's eyes caught on the movement and she stared at their intertwined hands. "Was he right?" Silence. "Was your father right?" she fairly shrieked.

He felt Blaise move to release his hand, but instead tightened his grip. "Yes," Draco growled, "we fuck each other, every night."

Narcissa snarled and narrowed her eyes. "You're sick, get out. Get out!"

"I can't do that, we came here to find out something, I'm not leaving until we do. You're still my mother and I can't bring myself to hurt you; however my boyfriend will have no problem restraining you. Blaise?"

--

Her eyes misted over with tears, she began to sob openly, leaving hot trails down her face. "Oh god, oh please." Going limp in her bonds, she let her head fall back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. "How did you get in here? Never mind, oh thank you."

There was no sound other than her crying. No talking, or rushing steps, or whispered spells to undo her bonds. Looking up she met his eyes and a cold spike ran through her. "Wha-what are you doing?"

--

Leaving his mother in a crumpled heap on the floor, Draco made his way to an ornate wooden door. "Father likes to keep his 'work' downstairs."

In the dark hall was the smell of mildew and things he did not even want to think about.

"I can't believe your father would ever step foot in a place as disgusting as this," Blaise ground out through gritted teeth.

"It's a deterrent, anyone who knows him well enough to make it into his home would come down here and assume it was never used, otherwise the great Lucius Malfoy would have it cleaned daily. Therefore father allowed all manner of things to make their homes here and never cleaned, now it's downright disgusting and the perfect place to hide his workrooms." Stopping in front of an especially mouldy patch of wall, Draco reached forward to turn the small lever, invisible unless you knew it was there.

With a click, the wall swung in and slammed shut behind them. "Damn, that thing almost took my heels off," Blaise muttered.

This room was well lit and almost empty save for the small table and doors leading out. Draco walked up to the second door and pushed it open. "Come on, through here." The men hurried into the room, reluctant to take in their surroundings.

"Fuck!" Blaise exclaimed and turned from the wall, fist pressed to his mouth and eyes squeezed shut. Draco looked to see a young pink haired woman chained to the wall. Her eyes were open and dried blood streaked down her arms, she had been dead for days. Lucius had killed Tonks.

Grimacing, Draco placed a hand on the small of Blaise's back, urging him towards the door on the other side of the room. Draco was white as a sheet, feeling the uncontrollable urge to puke. It wasn't the first time he'd seen one of his father's victims, when he had first graduated and put up the Death Eater façade Lucius has given him the grand tour of his workrooms, more times than Draco ever wished.

Inside the next room he felt intense relief at the lack of dead bodies. There was a large desk with papers scattered across it and an unlit candle lying on its side.

"Looks like he left in a rush, otherwise everything would be organized and locked up. Here help me go through these; he does a lot of communication through letters."

As they dug through, they failed to notice the eyes watching intently from the corner of the room.

--

"What are you doing?" She could barely speak her voice was shaking so hard. Terrified, she watched as he approached the bed, his face grim. "Please," she whimpered, "please Ron, talk to me."

His lips curled up in a sneer and her eyes widened as his hand went to the button on his jeans.

She began to scream, throat raw and burning, she screamed anyway. She screamed until she couldn't anymore, all the while Ron stood at the end of the bed watching silently.

As she fell silent, he reached a hand forward to touch her bound ankle. Instinctively her body tried to flinch away but couldn't. "I've never been one for taking you tied up Hermione," he spoke roughly. His hands made quick work of her ankles before moving up. Trailing a hand up her arm, he unbound her wrist and instructed her to do the other.

Frantically she untied the leather strap, sobbing with relief when it fell away. She pulled togeather her bruised and broken body, curling in on herself. His hands were there, tugging at her arms and legs, trying to straighten her out. "None of that now, I won't put up with it."

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

For a minute he just stared and for a fleeting second she thought maybe she'd actually gotten through to him. Her hopes were short lived as he swung a hand out to slap her.

"You can't talk to me like that! Look what you've done to me, how you've hurt me!"

She summoned what little strength her body still held and lashed out, catching his wrist and slamming it against the bedpost, a long spike strapped to it sinking into the tender flesh. "Argh!" he screamed, eyes blazing almost as red as the blood spilling from his wrist. "You fucking bitch!"

"You've gone insane Ron, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you even here?" She was yelling as loud as she could but somehow it still didn't seem like enough.

Darting forward, she grabbed his wand and pointed it at him. "You've betrayed me, your family, your world, all for nothing."

There was banging, the door had burst open but she didn't even spare it a glance, instead focusing all her hatred and anger on the man in front of her.

"Drop the wand, drop it now!"

She ignored the shouts. "I should kill you now." Eyes narrowed and mouth opened, she prepared.

"Cruciatus!"

For a minute she wasn't sure if she had yelled it or someone else, but then it was there. It started in her toes, quickly moving through her entire body, hitting places she didn't even know were there. There was no word to describe the pain destroying her body; all she could do was scream.

His voice was in her ear, the only thing she could hear over herself. "Not for nothing, Hermione, for you."

5


	7. Not Without Consequences

Chapter 7 Not Without Consequences

Everything was cold, her teeth chattered until she thought they were going to fall out of her head. The pain left in her bones and muscles made her gasp as she finally attempted to move. They had left her alone, leaving her curled up on the floor in her own filth. Something wet seeped into her hair and she sat up to look, a scream catching in her throat. Blood ran down the bedpost and pooled on the floor, Ron's blood, right where her head had been. Pain forgotten, she scrambled frantically to the corner, dry heaves wracking her body, making her painfully aware of how long she'd gone without food.

Suddenly she didn't care about the blood matting her hair or bruises covering her body, she just wanted to sleep.

Lowering herself onto the carpet in front of the now extinguished fire, she closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness it brought.

They floated through her mind, taunting and hurting her some pushing her away, others pulling her closer. All only wanting to bring her pain.

_Bill walked up to her, his soft eyes hardened and voice sharp. "You betrayed him, brought all of this upon yourself, you deserve it."_

"_No," she shook her head, scrambling to get away. "This is just a dream." He was smiling, teeth bared in an evil grin. _

The cold stone floor. Darkness again.

_More were coming, faster, footsteps echoing down the otherwise empty halls, warning her of their approach and reinforcing the fact that she had no where to run to, couldn't get away. More red hair, Ginny. _

_In her arms the woman was cradling her newborn daughter Lily. She didn't look up, eyes locked on the bundle in her arms. Hermione reached forward to take her goddaughter. Ginny hissed, baring her teeth and jerked away. _

"_Don't touch her! I don't want your filthy hands on her skin." Ginny's voice lowered as she backed away. "Never come near her again."_

"_No," she whispered, "no, no, no, no." It was becoming too much. _

The cold stone floor. Darkness. Again.

_Green eyes shining in the shadows, narrowed and accusing. He stepped out, standing over her, staring. _

"_No," she moaned, "you're my best friend." He was walking circles around her now, gazing down with undisguised disgust. "You're my best friend, this is just a dream. You're my best friend, this is just a dream. Best Friend, just a dream. Best friend, just a dream." She repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra to keep herself safe. _

The cold stone floor. Darkness again. Warmth.

They stood over her, holding hands tightly. Draco and Blaise looked pale and disgusted. This time she only rolled over and covered her ears, not wanting to hear the words they could say that would hurt her like all the others.

But they didn't speak. There was a rustling and she moved to look. This wasn't like the other dreams at all.

Blaise knelt down beside her, wrapping his shed robes around her naked body and lifting her in his arms. He cradled her against his warm chest.

Warmth.

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the comforting arms. The noises were strange, crunching, rustling. She opened her eyes, the sun, they were outside.

The realization hit and she sat up in the arms. They were outside, it was real.

"Blaise! Draco!"

Both stopped and looked down at her. "You're talking, Hermione are you okay?"

"How- how did you save me?"

Draco began to walk again before speaking. "We went to the manor and broke into my father's study. We found his letters and used a new tracking spell to locate where they came from. Once we broke through the wards it was only a matter of finding you."

"The place is almost empty," Blaise said solemnly. "We don't know where they all went but we searched until we found you and got you out as quickly as possible. It's still dangerous and will be until we are back to our house." She could only nod in response. She was too scared, too hurt, to worried it would all go away and turn out to be just another dream if she did any more.

--

The sound of the door closing brought her out of her drifting and she opened her eyes to a dark house. Blaise was gently setting her on her feet and she clung to his arm as her legs shook slightly. Her breathing had increased and she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt. Her body was burning, she felt like their hands still ran over her, making her feel nauseous, she needed something else, something to get them off her skin.

"Hermione?"

With a small growl she shoved Blaise back against the wall, stepping forward and catching his lips in a ferocious kiss. She pushed and pressed herself against him, getting as close as possible. Her hands went to the button on his trousers.

"Hermione," Blaise panted, pulling their lips apart. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder and he growled. "You're upset, hurt."

"I know," she murmured against his skin. "That's why I need this." Her hands ripped at his shirt, buttons popping off and Blaise shot a pleading look at Draco who stood rooted in spot. Hermione was scraping her nails across his nipples causing him to groan. Draco came up behind her and placed hands on her shoulders, trying to gently lead her away from Blaise.

But she rounded on him, arms sliding around his neck and she lifted herself to wrap her legs around his waist. "Please," she whispered into his ear, hand snaking to his trousers and pushed them off his hips. "I need to be filled with love, both of you." He was already hard from watching her jump at Blaise. Before he could utter any protest she had impaled herself on him, catching his groan in her mouth.

Reaching a hand back blindly, she pulled Blaise to her by his collar. "Please," she moaned turning to look at him pleadingly.

Thinking only of helping her and giving her what she wanted, he eased into her from behind. Hermione writhed between them as both moved gently in her.

"Harder," she said urgently. Draco pushed, pressing Blaise's back to the wall and trapping her tightly between them. Taking the hint, Blaise sped up as well until they moved in tandem. Blaise's back was hitting the wall so hard he was sure it would bruise.

It was fast paced fucking that had the brunette woman screaming out her release within minutes. The men followed seconds later and Blaise kept his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

Momentary pleasure filled her, but she came crashing down from her high fast and hard. Suddenly Hermione let out a shrill scream, holding up hands as though someone was coming towards her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she could feel everything rushing back in hard waves, they hurt so much she didn't want to even try and ride them out.

"_Ours, all ours, to do with as we wish, oh the things we could do." White blonde hair brushed her skin as his head dipped down, teeth closing around the flesh on her stomach. She had already learned the more she jerked away, the harder he bit. Soon it would be over, just had to let him finish. _

Draco grabbed her shoulders but she shoved him away so hard he hit the stairs. "Hermione!"

She couldn't do anything but scream, eyes closed and hands wrapped tightly in her blood matted hair.

_Leather cutting into her wrists, her ankles, her back. She had been turned over, the unblemished skin of her back exposed to hungry looks. Her front had already been ruined, there was no more they could do to it. _

"_Look at how lovely you are, why I could just eat, you, up." The deeply feminine voice whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but flinch away, believing every word the woman spoke. _

"Away! Get. Away." The words were ground out, not directed at anyone in the room, but rather their invasion of her mind.

Blaise ran up, catching her wrists in strong hands and wrenching them back, hard. Pain laced up her arms and he knew he was hurting her, but in the long run it was for her own good. Draco was on his feet and helping Blaise restrain the flailing woman.

_Thrown on the cold floor, she took one look at them gathered around in a half circle and scrambled to crawl under the bed. It was dark underneath and smelled sour and rotten, something cold brushed her arm, blocking her from moving any further under. Her eyes were focused on the heels visible, moving towards her languidly, as if there was all the time in the world. _

"_Now now, where did you expect to go? Silly girl." Dark chuckles and the heels stopped just at the bed's edge. A hand can under and lifted the bed skirt, allowing the woman to peek in, wand lowered to cast a soft glow. "Are you keeping my other's company?" _

_With the light, she could see around her now, the cold barrier keeping her at the edge was a body, eyes missing with the head turned towards her. She screamed, shoving herself out from under the bed and into the woman's legs. _

"Hermione stop! Stop!" They had gotten her hands pinned behind her and Draco had one leg thrown over hers, holding them down. Blaise had an arm around her shoulders, holding here tight against him, restricting movement.

Her struggles were growing weaker as the energy fled her body. "Please no, please," her words were soft and whimpered. Head falling forward, tears still streaked down her face and she gasped for breath. She let it all out, the fear and frustration, anger, hurt, betrayal, her vision going white. If it didn't stop soon she didn't know if she would be able to keep a grip on her already slipping sanity.

When her ragged sobs finally began to subside, Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs while Blaise ran a bath and found a clean robe. Slowly he set her in the warm water.

Bruises decorated her skin in large purple patches. There were welts along her legs and chest. Her wrists and ankles were missing strips of skin where the leather had torn it away and blood matted her thick hair.

The water quickly became too sullied to be used any longer and Blaise moved her into the shower, holding her up as Draco washed as much of the grime out of her hair as they could. Neither had taken the time to undress, instead allowing their clothes to become soaked and ruined.

Done with cleaning her up, they wrapped her in the largest towels they owned and placed her in the bed. Each took one side and they cleaned her wounds, wrapping the worst and healing what they could. She murmured and struggled at times, stuck in a fitful sleep. It was all they could do to make her feel better. Holding her so tightly between them it almost crushed her, they brought what peace they could to her dreams.

6


End file.
